


More Pillows

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Connor decides to make a fort, and Hank helps him make it better.





	More Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have one toss it to me at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!
> 
> (Also, this is my first attempt at writing anything for D:BH so be gentle, haha.)

It is late, snow drifts onto the ground, adding to the already covered ground. Hank shivers in the cold, using his key to unlock the door and making a frustrated noise when his hand slips on the brass doorknob because of his gloves. Once he unlocks the door, he gives it a gentle kick to help nudge it open, and kicks off the snow from his boots on the door stop best he can. He enters, looking around the living room, and making a confused noise as he sees the... Something. In the living room.

He walks towards it, around the couch and crouching down in front of it. He meets Connor eye to eye, sitting criss-cross on the floor under a blanket held up by two chairs. Hank sighs, but a lazy grin is on his face as he raises a brow, "What're you doin', son?" He asks. Connor tilts his head, thinking of the best response.

"I have made a fort." He finally says, and Hank gives a huff of a laugh. "I've heard that it is common during the winter, parents with their children making forts.." He thinks for a moment, "I apologize if I am mistaken, I can take it down." Hank chuckles and shakes his head, standing up straight and groaning slightly as his back pops a few times.

"Nah, kid, you're not mistaken. 'S just.. Surprising is all. Didn't expect you to be the fort type. 'Sides, come on outta there, you need an old pro at making forts to help you out with this one." Connor crawls out of the fort, standing up straight beside Hank as he looks over it. "Ya got a good start, blanket and chairs and all, but we can make it better. Whaddya say?" Hank asks, a hand on his hip and the other hurting a thumb towards the small fort. Connor nods.

"That would be optimal, Lieutenant." He smiles, and Hank does too. Hank gets to work, walking to a closet and pulling out some old blankets that weren't needed as much anymore, as well as making Connor get Hank's own blanket off his bed. He helps Connor fix the fort, making it literally bigger and better, and laughs when Connor cracks jokes best he can.

As time has gone on, there's some things that Connor has had a hard time changing or adjusting to, but he's always had a mischievous streak to him, and a side that loved to make jokes, make people laugh, and to laugh himself. And Hank found it that he loved hearing Connor's jokes, even if they often didn't hit the exact mark they had meant to. He was changing, slowly but surely, finding his way into actually being himself.

And hell, if figuring himself out involved making a comfy pillowfort every once in a while? Who was Hank really To object?

Finally the fort was done, they had kept and expanded upon the base, putting Hank's blanket on the floor for comfy and familiar cushioning, widening out the space between the chairs and using clothes pins Hank had shoved in a drawer somewhere to pin the blankets together. Also, to make them stay clipped to the chairs, and the back of the couch, which they had turned around and used as a back wall for their fort.

They crawled inside, both obviously pleased with their handiwork. Hank looked around, and let out a short whistle, deciding it was big enough to fit Sumo as well, who slowly padded inside the fort, and quickly laid down by Connor's side, obviously comfortable.

After a moment, Hank looked at Connor, "son, this fort needs one more thing." Connor frowned slightly, he thought it was optimal as it was.

"What, Hank?"

Hank smirked, "more pillows, and one more blanket." He crawled out, and came back a moment later, having taken the pillows off his bed, handing one to Connor and keeping another for himself. He settled himself on his stomach, and Connor followed suit, comfortably in the middle between Hank and the slumbering Sumo. Hank reached for his tablet, pulling it inside as Connor covered them both (but mostly Hank, as he himself did not need the blanket) in the blanket Hank had brought. Hank placed the little tablet on its stand so they could watch something, finally settling on an older children's movie that Hank had seen a thousand times before and Connor had only "heard" of. It made the two laugh, and even get a little emotional by the end.

After, Connor has put on a nature documentary, something Connor enjoyed and could keep him entertained for hours, and Hank didn't mind watching if it were late enough.

Hours ticked by, Hank had long fallen asleep, and Connor finally decided to power down into stasis, turning the tablet off and relaxing on his stomach. In his sleep, Hank rolled onto his side, putting an arm on Connor and holding him close.

Would Hank ever do this again? Yes, indeed, he would, as long as it made his son as happy as it had him tonight.

He'd do it over and over again, just to make him happy.


End file.
